


morning

by vaultboii



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Wake-Up Fluff, i will fill this entire tag if i have to, there's none of this and i am upset at y'all for not writing any so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: You wake up between Mangosteen and Wheezy.





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, this was aimed towards some amazing fckers in the discord im in, but i'll share it for the general public.

In your defense, you hadn’t planned to be squished between by two men  _ this  _ early.

“You are so beautiful,” and the word was growled off the tip of that tongue, pushed forward as the smoke trailed from between lips. The look was matched by the gleam of the eight-balls’ sneer; leaning back on Mangosteen’s chest, you looked up to both of your lovers who frankly, were still ruffled from sleep. Wheezy’s collar was sticking up, tie loose. Mangosteen’s vest hung, unbuttoned, from his chest. Both looked drowsy, but there was a fire in both their eyes that couldn’t be doused by tiredness.

Of course, Wheezy took complete advantage of you being against Mangosteen to press a sloppy kiss against your cheek. “ _ Beautiful, _ ” the cigar repeated, and then moved to your lips.

Mangosteen took the kiss as an advantage to wrap a hand against Wheezy and you, and began massaging so, so slowly. “G’morning,” his voice drawled to the both of you, a familiar sound hung in the air. If you hadn’t been so awkwardly placed in his lap, he might’ve pressed his teeth against your scalp as his own kiss. Instead, he opted for watching, humming all the while.

Wheezy laid a hand against your thigh. “I am not moving in the slightest,” he gruffly announced after detaching from your lips. He still tasted like a burnt s’more; sweet, and with the overwhelming taste of smoke. “Not moving.”

“We have work,” Mangosteen said after finishing his hum. You could feel every swell of breath the eight-ball took - the man shifted, and Wheezy scooted closer to press you between them both. None of you seemed to be concerned over Mango’s words, not even the ball himself. “King will be mad.”

“King can go sit on the Devil’s Trident and rotate.” Wheezy spat, and his voice was slurry in sleep. The heat thrown from his body already had you drowsy as well -  _ what was work? Who needed work? Sleep sounded good.  _ Mangosteen seemed to reflect those thoughts too; the Enforcer heaved one more deep breath - you nearly fell back as he did so, just feeling those muscles tense behind you and then released as he slunk back into the silk pillows. The sun peered in between the cracks of the curtains.

“You’re gonna need a smoke soon,” Mango reminded in the soft silence.

“Shut up.” A hand wrapped around you, and tucked in the corner of your hip. Somehow, Mangosteen had managed to become the large spoon to you both, and you were  _ probably  _ going to burn up with the combined heat from the both of them, but that was fine. That was for later. Right now you were a bit preoccupied with how Wheezy’s thumb was rubbing circles into your stomach, and how Mangosteen had rested one hand on your thighs, completely engulfing them both. Wheezy’s smoke trailed up lazily in the room. “Just - god, I  _ love  _ you both.”

“We know,” and Mango and you spoke as one. 

“Shut up,” Wheezy said with another lazy grin.

And all three of you shared one shared, quiet chuckle in the gentle embrace of morning.


End file.
